A Sad Story Hey, I can't think of anything good
by Nekomata-chan
Summary: KuramaTouya(?), JinTouya(?) I don't know. You chose . . . but it's a sad story. Read if you want to know what happens! And of course, review after!


Hey ya!  
  
Hello people who are reading this story. Nice to meet you. My name is Nekomata ... and you can all call me Nekomata-chan!!  
  
It's been major good to be able to meet you all.  
  
I hope ya'll like this story, it's about Touya and Kurama!!  
  
See you laterz at the bottom of this story!!  
  
Disclaimer : Do I seriously hafta put this? I mean ya'll know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, 'aight? If I did . . . I'd put JinxTouya scenes everywhere!!!! FUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! * evil laugh *  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
" Touya . . ."  
  
The ice master turns to find Kurama standing before him, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. " May I . . .?"  
  
Touya smiled, " Why not?"  
  
Kurama walked pass him and then kneeled down in front of a small grave. He lays the flower on the ground and prayed, clasping his hands together.  
  
Touya just watched him silently as a single tear rolled down his cheeks.  
  
" I still can't seem to believe . . . that he is gone," the ice master spoke, while Kurama continued praying.  
  
" No matter how much I tried talking some sense into myself . . . somewhere . . . somewhere in my heart . . . I still can't seem to believe . . ."  
  
" Touya . . ."  
  
Kurama interrupted surprising the ice master. The red-haired youkai lowered his hands and turns toward the blue-haired demon.  
  
" I know this may be hard for you . . .but, I'm sorry . . . this is the reality. I'm sorry."  
  
The two stayed silent as the wind blew softly.  
  
" But, I know for one thing that . . . that he wouldn't want you to be like this. I am pretty sure . . . he will want you to be happy."  
  
" Kurama . . ."  
  
Kurama smiled and placed a hand over Touya's cheek, " Touya . . . it does not hurt to cry. You can cry all you want. It is normal for living things to cry when they lose their most important thing."  
  
" I . . . can't . . ."  
  
" Then you'll be hurting yourself . . ."  
  
Touya stared at the ground, " . . .it is weird. I vowed ever since the day I was born as a Shinobi that . . . that I will keep away my tears . . . that it is against our Shinobi rule . . ."  
  
Tears flowed from the ice master's ice, dropping on the ground. Some dropping on Kurama's clothes, making small wet spots.  
  
" Jin . . ." Touya whispered softly as he allowed his tears to flow from his ice, blue eyes.  
  
Kurama smiled sadly as he wrapped his arms around Touya. " It is okay . . . Touya. I will be here for you . . . no not only me. Hiei, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Shishiwaka, Suzuki . . . and everyone else. We'll be here for you."  
  
" But . . . it makes no difference . . . without Jin . . . I'm . . ." Touya covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
The red-haired youko smiled faintly, " Jin wouldn't want to see you like this . . ."  
  
Touya widen his eyes in surprise as he rubbed his tears. " . . . I'm sorry, Kurama. But . . ."  
  
He stood up, dusting himself. " Jin is everything to me . . . was. But still am. And I have no intention of changing it."  
  
" I understand . . ."  
  
" I . . . I can't fully promise that I will live my life happily . . . which is impossible without Jin," The ice master lowered his eyelids," But I promise to live under the light. How Jin likes it to be. With Jin. I will never go back into . . . into the darkness."  
  
Kurama smiled, " Then you may. Jin . . . would be happy."  
  
Touya smiled faintly for the first time since that day, " Good-bye . . . Kurama. Until . . . we meet again."  
  
" Good-by, Touya. Come visit anytime, we will be waiting."  
  
The ice master smiled again and then left, leaving Kurama standing alone of the small hill. The red-haired youkai then turns towards the small grave.  
  
" You are very lucky to have someone love you even after death . . ., I hope that someday . . .the both of you will find each other's happiness . . . together."  
  
Kurama then left, glancing at the small grave again, smiling.  
  
" We are all happy to know someone like you . . . Jin."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
A ha ha ha ha . . . . angst. I usually don't like reading or writing angst . . . but I've been in a . . . not so good mood these days.... so I guess that influenced me. But it's a' right.  
  
And about this story well . . . don't ask why Jin is dead or Touya is not IC or Kurama is always smiling when it's a sad story ....  
  
And this could be Kurama x Touya or Jin x Touya from different people's view . . . but from my view . . . it's uh . . . Jin x Touya with KuramaTouya onesided. Alrighty mighty??  
  
Oh and uh... by the way, does anyone know how to make the words look italic or bold with this? I mean ....I hardly write stories so this is my first time using Microsoft Word. So if any of you know ...would you guys be kind enough to tell me? And if you are . . . I ask if you can explain it to me understandable . . . cause I'm stupid so I won't be able to understand hard words.  
  
Well... Okay, sorry for such a short story.... See ya, laterz!! And don't forget! REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
